Unknown
by Rena-chan121958
Summary: When an almost lifeless girl gets thrown into the Fairy Tail guild what will happen because she is stationed there? Where did she come from and what does the master know about her? Secrets will be spilled and jealousy will take over a certain ice mage. When the dragon slayer realizes who she is from his past will he ignore his friends from the guild?- (Ratings may change)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello readers once again I am back with another fanfic this time based off of Fairy Tail, so here is kinda the deal this is a crossover because I needed a few characters to play a few parts that will later make things make more sense and that's about all I'm going to say on that. What else...oh! Big flashy warning sign because this will have some yaoi and if you don't like the Nagray pairing then please for my sake and yours do NOT read this. So as mentioned there is a main dish of NatsuXGray with a side of NatsuXOC but if you stick with the story you will find that things don't always turn out to be what they appear they are going to be. (Always wanted to say something like that) So yeah and I might have some other homosexual and heterosexual pairings in here that are not cannon, so if you don't like all that then yeah I would steer clear of this and possibly my account all together. The last thing I am going to say is I don't own anything except my few OC's that are major characters in this and you will find out why if or when you read this...umm anything else lets see...oh yeah, I will not try and get people to R&amp;R and all of that but please if you think there is something that really needs to be fixed or something that I should add, do not hesitate to msg me about it I'm open to pretty much anything. (That being said if you have a msg that's purely ranting in all caps about how this story sux then I will not be pleased.) Enjoy my readers, enjoy._

* * *

It was just another non-ordinary ordinary day Natsu dragneel was walking to his beloved guild Fairy Tail with his best friend Happy. Natsu was a fire mage and a very powerful one with that the only problem is he was somewhat of an idiot. Okay no he was a huge idiot but no one minded, most of the time. Today was just like all other days, he walked to the guild and sat at the bar. "Hey Natsu what can I get for you this morning?" The pretty model barmaid Mirajane asked.

"How about some fish?" Happy said excited.

"Alright, is that it? Natsu you don't want anything else?" Mirajane asked the pinkette. "Actually it's just for Happy, I'm alright for now." He smiled at the barmaid who shrugged and went to get Happy's fish. After she delivered it to the over excited cat she called Lucy over.

"Hey Natsu." She said as she headed up to Mira.

"Hey." Natsu said giving her a small wave before returning to staring out the window.

"Lucy, do you know if there is something wrong with Natsu?" Mira whispered knowing the dragon slayer have overly sharp hearing.

"I don't know but something does seem a little off today with him." Lucy admitted glancing at the mage who was still absently staring out the window.

"Oh look Erza is back." Mira said looking at the door. The scarlet haired re-equip mage walked through the doors causing everyone to get their act together for a little while.

"I wonder if she knows anything.." Lucy wondered allowed.

"Hey Erza!" Mirajane called over the redhead.

"Hello Mira, Lucy and Natsu." She said walking over then squinting her eyes at Natsu a little.

"Good morning Erza." Lucy said. Natsu was still lost in thought or something.

"Is something wrong with Natsu?" Erza asked in a whisper. The other girls both shrugged and told her he had been out of it all morning.

"Hey flame brain wanna fight?" A loud voice rang out from somewhere behind the group. It was Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage and a rival of Natsu's. He walked over wearing nothing but his boxers.

"No I don't want to but dude, put some clothes on." Natsu said not even looking at the mage.

"What the!?" Gray said out of shock that not only were his clothes gone but the guy who he was always fighting suddenly didn't want to.

"Well that proves it, something is definitely amiss with Natsu." Erza said, Lucy nodded along with Mirajane and Gray who had picked up his clothes off the floor and had put them on again.

_I wonder what's wrong with him, I hope he isn't sick or something. _Gray thought to himself, though he would never openly share it he was concerned for the younger mage.

"Well whatever it is I hope he gets over it before tomorrow. I want all of us to go on a mission together. We haven't in awhile so we are all going and there will be no objections." Erza said half glaring at Gray and Natsu though the dragon slayer didn't notice her.

_Why do I feel like something is coming but I don't know what it is? There is more magic in the air today and I don't know why. It's not dark but it's not normal. It feels familiar somehow but I can't figure it out. Ugh this is so annoying! _The dragon slayer though to himself still looking out the window blankly.

"He is hardly responding to anything, not even food! I am worried." Lucy said to Erza, Gray and Happy. They had moved away from the dragon slayer now and were sitting by the window in which Natsu kept staring out of with a blank expression.

"I know I am worried too but I don't think Natsu would come to when there is something wrong. He will probably just hide away from all of us until he finds an answer or until something happens." Erza said. Gray remained silent but he was worried as well, he got the feeling that he was more worried than all of them though he couldn't understand why.

"We should do something about this, the guild isn't the same when Natsu isn't himself." Gray said subconsciously. A small smile was flashed between Lucy, Erza and Happy.

"Yes we should do something but the question remains on what we should do." Happy said. He looked over at his best friend who had gotten up from the bar and was wandering over to them.

"Has he snapped out of it finally?" Gray asked getting into a fighting stance but Erza held him back as they watched. Natsu wandered past them and over to the window, he just stood there looking out of it with no expression.

"Okay this is getting really weird." Lucy said watching him. Happy flew over and landed on his head. Normally Natsu would take him off and put him on his shoulder where he could look at his flying friend and smile. Not today though, Natsu didn't even notice Happy was there and didn't notice when he left.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" The blue exceed asked with tears in his eyes. It was Gray's turn to try and wake Natsu up from his state.

"Ice make!" He said as thin sheets of ice came from his hand. He placed the ice on Natsu's bear shoulder, normally he would shriek and punch Gray for doing that. However today he just stood there not caring at all, the ice melted pretty quickly. "What?! He can't melt my ice just like that without using his flames at all!" Gray said with wide eyes. He went to touch the fire mage but Erza stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

"If he can melt your ice like that then he is probably too hot for you to touch him idiot." She said shoving him into Lucy and walking up to Natsu. "Natsu! Wake up this instant!" She said in a loud but not too loud voice. She placed her hand on his shoulder but then took it back in a matter of seconds. "He really is hot, hotter than normal." She said looking at her hand that was slightly burned. However Natsu remembered where he was because of that and finally turned to his friends.

"Erza why are you burnt?" He asked gaining her attention along with everyone else's.

"Your back!" Happy said crashing into his friend still teary eyed.

"What are you talking about I never left." he said with a smile that was slightly forced. He was turning towards the window again but Lucy grabbed his hand before he got there.

"Don't!" She said quickly.

"Why? Lucy it's just a window." Natsu said looking at her with question.

"B-because Erza wants us all to go on a mission tomorrow and she wanted to explain it to us." Lucy said quickly turning to Erza.

"Right, it's a pretty easy job so no one should be able to mess it up I hope, we are watching a house for awhile." She said.

"Okay is that all? That's a really easy one." Natsu said turning around and heading to the door after placing Happy on Lucy's head.

"Happy makes a nice hat for you." He laughed a little and opened the doors.

"Where are you headed?" Gray asked with the intent to follow.

"Just out for a walk." Natsu said disappearing behind the closing doors.

"I doubt that." Gray said watching after him.

"Are you going to follow him or not." Erza asked shoving him forward slightly.

"What? Why would I care where he is going?" Gray retorted even though he did want to follow Natsu.

"Right well Lucy and I have to take care of Happy now so this is an order, follow Natsu and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."Erza said turning to Lucy who was cradling a now extremely depressed Happy in her arms.

"Fine I'll go." Gray said after seeing the cat's face. _Just the excuse I needed. _The ice mage thought as he walked out of the guild. A small smile on his lips as well as Lucy's and Erza's from inside the guild.

_I need to find the source, the magical energy is addicting. I need to find where it's coming from I also want to find out why it feels like I have been here before with the same magical energy surrounding me. No one else seems to notice it. _The dragon slayer thought trying to find out which direction the energy waves were the strongest. He stopped to sense the area around him, the mountains had strong waves but not as strong as the waves coming from the dark forest. "So then that's where I should be going." He said looking at the path ahead of him. It was the dark forest where any sane person knew not to go but this was different. Something was in there that was pulling Natsu towards it and he had to find it. He walked towards the entrance to the forest. _It's strongest in there but something else is there, something that is dark and evil. The magic energy has a bit more darkness to it now. _Natsu thought before entering the forest.

_What the hell is that idiot doing going into the dark forest! Does he have some kind of death wish?_ The ice mage thought running after the dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" Gray called after he entered the dark forest, he saw the younger mage ahead of him. Natsu turned to him a little in question.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked.

"Because you're not yourself today. You have been completely out of it and Erza told me to make sure you didn't get into any trouble, however coming in here tells me that there will probably be more trouble." Gray said tearing his eyes away from Natsu with a slight dust of pink on his face.

The dark part of the waves got stronger, something was wrong with the person or thing that was giving off the waves of magic that Natsu longed for. He abruptly turned his back to Gray and started checking the surrounding area again for the strongest waves. "Hey what's up?" Gray walked to his side with worry. "Natsu?" He asked getting even closer to his face. His eyes were closed and his ears twitched a little. _That was kind of cute, wait what? No I can't think about that here and now. _Gray said trying to remain under control. Natsu finally opened his eyes and took a step deeper into the forest through the trees. "Oi Natsu what's wrong! Where are you going!" Gray asked grabbing his wrist.

"The stronger waves are coming from this direction, lets go we don't have time to waist standing around like this." Natsu said in a low growl, he grabbed Gray's wrist with force and started running through the trees dragging the older mage along with him. Gray realized that instead of holding onto Natsu like he had planned Natsu was holding onto him! Blush covered his cheeks as he noticed how warm the fire mage was against his cold skin.

_It feels so good, almost addicting. _Gray thought as he let himself be pulled by the fire mage. Natsu kept running faster and faster, if Gray wasn't being pulled behind him he would have never caught up to him.

"Natsu don't you think we should slow down a little?" Gray asked out of breath. Natsu was a lot faster than Gray ever realized. Then Natsu just stopped in his tracks causing Gray to crash into him. "What the hell Natsu?! I said slow down not stop without warning." The ice mage said but there was no response from the dragon slayer he just stood there for a minute before his breathing became really heavy and he fell to his knees gasping for air. "Natsu?!" Gray yelled supporting the boy so he didn't completely collapse on him. "Lets rest for a little while." He said pulling Natsu against a tree. Natsu was too tired to protest and unknowingly leaned against the ice mage as his eyes grew heavier. "What the hell is going on with you today?" Gray asked softly into the boy's ear.

"It hurts." Natsu said in a little more than a whisper. Gray just looked at him wanting a reason but he got none, Natsu turned to Gray and lay his head on Gray's shoulder before falling asleep completely.


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again I have waited a really long time to update something...so here is the second chapter to this story enjoy it and yeah disclaimer bla bla don't own stuff except my OC who is pretty obviously known and "introduced" in this chapter so to speak. So yep, enjoy. _

UnknownChapter 2

It was maybe 30 minutes later when Natsu awoke again, the magic energy he longed for had gotten so much weaker being taken over by the dark magic that lingered. Natsu himself felt as though he was getting weaker with the magic energy. He needed to find the source before it died out and himself going along with it. "You're awake." Gray said opening his eyes to the sound of Natsu getting up.

"So are you, now lets get going." Natsy said taking a step forward to feel a huge amount of pain run through his body. _Damn it that hurts like hell! Whatever is happening with that magical energy that is being taken over it's having a really bad effect on me._ Natsu thought to himself as he winced again taking another step forward.

"Natsu are you hurt?!" Gray asked when he saw Natsu flinch.

"Don't worry I'm fine for now." The fire mage said holding onto his side and walking but trying to increase his pace.

_No you're not fine, something is very wrong so why won't you tell me? _Gray felt like screaming out of anger and hurt. Did Natsu not trust him enough or something? After walking another 15 minutes Natsu's pain was getting unbearable. Every step he took hurt and pain was slicing him with every movement.

_I guess we are pretty close then. _He thought reaching his arm out to a tree for support. Gray was still going over what he actually meant to Natsu until he saw the boy in so much pain against the tree.

"Okay I know there is something wrong with you, why can't you tell me or why won't you tell me?" Gray asked at Natsu's side.

"I don't completely understand it and it won't make any sense to you because you don't feel it obviously." Natsu said with a flinch. Even talking hurt him. Natsu was able to take 3-4 more steps before completely collapsing from pain. His entire body felt as though he was getting sliced up into pieces slowly with a dull knife. Tears filled his eyes as he felt his body failing him.

"Natsu! Tell me what to do, you need help now!" Gray said watching as tears fell from Natsu's eyes that were beginning to close.

"Go just a little beyond that tree over there, whatever is there bring it back to me weather person or object." Natsu said taking deep breaths as though he was dying. It looked like he was and felt like he was. Gray had no other option but to follow what Natsu said.

"Okay I will get it then I will go and get some help." Gray said as the boy fell to unconsciousness. Gray walked passed the tree in which Natsu was looking towards and he didn't find anything. "Was he looking over the other way?" Gray thought allowed taking a few steps towards a different tree before he tripped over something and fell on his face. "Damn it that hurt!" He cursed as he got up and looked at what he fell over. His mouth dropped open to what he found, a girl. She was dressed in all black and she looked dead. "Is this what Natsu was talking about? He did say whether it was a person or object to bring it to him." Gray remembered looking down at the girl. "I guess I will take you to Natsu then." He mumbled touching the girl to see if she was awake or rather alive. He quickly retracted his hand when it was instantly drenched in blood. "Oh shit, this looks bad." He said aloud.

"ERZA, LUCY, HAPPY, GRAMPS I NEED HELP!" Gray yelled bursting through the guild doors with panic all over his face.

"Gray?! What's wrong? Where is Natsu?" Lucy asked looking worried.

"No time to explain right now I will when we get there though just follow me!" He said turning to the doors again. Running as fast as he could and still making sure the others could keep up with him. He ran into the dark forest back to Natsu and the girl who he dragged to the tree beside Natsu. He stopped in front of them still shocked at the girl's state.

"Gray what's going on?!" Erza yelled at him and catching up with the others finally.

"Natsu lead me here and I don't know why still but I do know that he was in a lot of pain and then he collapsed and told me to find something before he passed out. So I went to where he told me to go and tripped and fell on my face, when I got up I saw her and I don't know if she is dead or just almost dead. Whatever it is though I think her condition is tied to Natsu's somehow, anyway I went to touch her but this happened." He said holding up his hand for the others to see that it was still dyed red with blood.

"That came from her?" Lucy said shocked. Gray only nodded.

"We need to get them both back to the guild as fast as possible and get them taken care of!" Makarov said looking panicked as well. The others nodded. Happy lifted Natsu up like he always did when they were flying together. Only he had to put him down soon after.

"What's wrong Happy?" Gray asked worried.

"He is too hot for me to fly with him." The cat said looking at his burned tail.

"Well then I'll take Natsu, the rest of you find out what to do with the girl." Erza said changing into her flame empress outfit. She picked Natsu up and rushed out of the forest.

"How do we carry her? I don't want to hurt her anymore." Lucy said looking at the girl, she was dressed in all black she thought but she also couldn't tell which was blood and which was clothing color.

"I'll do it." Happy said curling his tail around the girl. Makarov watched in shock as the blue tail turned into a dark crimson red from touching the girl.

"Come we need to hurry before we lose her." He said rushing the cat. Happy flew into the air with ease.

"She is so light I don't even feel like she is there." He said with a worried expression before flying at high speed out of the forest.

"Come, we need to be with them at all times!" The master said following the cat in a hurry with the other two very worried mages following him.

"Do you think the master knows her from somewhere? He seems a little jumpy since he saw her." Lucy whispered to Gray as they followed.

"I don't know but maybe, I mean the guy is really old and had been around forever. I just hope she lives, Natsu too." He said picking up his pace as he thought of the dragon slayer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people so I'm updating this fanfiction and I know it's been like over a month so sorry for that everyone. Anyway so in this chapter we get to see a little more jealousy from a certain lovely ice mage because of this mysterious girl that has been diiscovered. Things start to get interesting around the guild too but that will come later, this is just an intro to what's coming. Enjoy your reading! ~Rena-chan

Unknown Chapter 3

Back at the guild Erza had lay Natsu down in the Fairy Tail hospital bed. She was looking over him as Happy flew into the room. He gently set down the girl on the bed next to Natsu's and they both watching in horror as the bed became doused in a red liquid. "Is she breathing?!" Erza asked the exceed as she went to get bandages.

"I don't know I couldn't hear or feel it but she might be, slightly." The cat said as he started washing out his tail. Soon the master, Lucy and Erza walked through the doors with Wendy. The little dragon slayer and healer or Fairy Tail. Her hands already held a blue light in which she would use to heal the girl so she hoped. She walked over to her and placed her hands on the girl who still lay there with no signs of being dead or alive. Wendy put all of her concentration into healing the girl and after 20 minutes she was tired and almost out of magic. The light faded away as Wendy fell to the floor.

"Wendy!" Her exceed Carla ran over to her pulling her on another bed for her to rest.

"So does that mean she is dead?" Makarov asked his voice cracking in sorrow.

"Where am I?" A question rang through the air as the pink haired boy opened his eyes and sat up.

"Natsu!" Happy cried flying into his friend knocking him down again. After looking around Natsu realized where he was and figured out what happened.

"So because Natsu is getting better that must mean she is getting better too right?" Gray said to Lucy who shrugged. Natsu looked over and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"What the hell happened to her?" He asked looking at Gray and the others and then back to the girl.

"We have no idea, that's how I found her." Gray said.

"I don't want to give up on her but it's not looking good, we don't even know if she is alive." Lucy said sadness in her voice.

"She is alive, I can feel the magic in her. She is getting better as we speak." He said in a very serious tone.

"How do you know? Wendy was just working for 20 minutes on her and there was no sign of progress at all!" Carla said in a huff.

"Please believe me, she will survive." Natsu said looking the cat in the eyes without lifting his gaze and inch or dropping it. The white exceed finally gave up and nodded. Suddenly there was movement from the girl, her fingers twitched and her eyes opened to reveal coal black eyes with a hint of a blood red color as well.

"Water." She said before coughing. I guess she hasn't used her voice in awhile. Gray thought as he went to get her some water. "Thanks." She said when the ice mage returned with a mug of water. She dumped the entire thing on herself, the water began to glow with a blue light similar to Wendy's sky magic. It covered her body and glowed before disappearing. Then the girl sat up completely and swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up.

"You really shouldn't get up right away!" Lucy said running to her side.

"It's alright, I just healed myself so I'll be fine. I am sorry for the trouble I caused you all." She said bowing her head before turning to the blood soaked mattress. She reached out her hand and turned it in a certain direction spreading her long fingers apart, all the blood from the mattress was removed and floated in the air like a bubble. The other mages and the exceed's watched in amazement as she lit her other hand on fire making all the blood vanish into the air.

"That was amazing!" Lucy said when she finished and put her arms back to her sides.

"It was nothing, the least I could do." The girl said flipping her extremely long jet black hair over her shoulder so it fell down to her ankles. Her bangs reached almost down to her neck and covered her left eye completely. Her skin was as white as a ghosts and the black clothing that she wore, though it contrasted her skin, glistened against her pale complexion. Her eyes, as mentioned before, were black as coal and had a blood red tint to them. In her ears she wore earrings of the blackest crystal and around her neck she wore a choke collar that not only had silver spikes all the way around but also held a red and black crystal that was extremely rare. She was taller than Natsu and all the others by a good amount and she wore a pair of black flats on her feet. She was like a shining crystal cloaked in black and red.

"So this is part of Fairy Tail then." She said catching a glimpse of her surroundings and those who stood in front of her.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked taken back.

"I know a lot of things and there is no mistaking this place." She said looking at the blonde wizard who spoke.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia. Am I right? A celestial mage, the girl with the scarlet hair is Erza Scarlet the re-equip mage and an S-class wizard. The boy who is taking off his clothes is Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage who uses creation magic and the little man is the master of this wonderful place Makarov. You are the third master if I remember correctly. And you," She said turning to Carla. "You are Carla, one of three exceeds in Fairy Tail. You accompany Miss Wendy, the sky dragon slayer and healer. I thank you both for your assistance by the way. The other exceed in this room or the blue cat is Happy, the best friend of Natsu Dragneel. The boy raised by a dragon named Igneel before being brought here after being found by the master who you call Gramps. You are the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, though destructive, you power is far beyond what most mages can even dream of. I am sure I got everyone in this room correct?" She said looking at the master and everyone else who had shocked expressions.

"You know us that well? Do you know of our pasts and everything?" Erza asked wide eyed. The girl only nodded with a small smile she said,

"I also know the one who catches your eye Erza. Actually I know that with all of you." She said glancing over at Gray and Lucy as well.

"Seriously?! Who are you and what were you doing in the forest!" Erza said getting into a battle stance. Most of the other mages followed her lead.

"Don't worry I don't want to fight you or anything. I don't mean to be a threat at all, I just know everything about you that's all." She said with a poker face.

"I believe her, it's not like she tried to kill us or anything." Natsu said after she spoke, Lucy looked at him with question.

"Since when are you so trusting?" She whispered to him knowing his history of not thinking at all and attacking instantly. He shrugged but kept looking at her.

"I also think she isn't a threat and I think she should stay with us for a while." Makarov said nodding. Erza turned to the master with wide eyes. _Why are Natsu and master Makarov standing up for this girl who we don't even know?_ She thought but because it is what the master wished she nodded.

A/N: Welp there you have it guys! The third chapter to what will soon turn from loyalty and happiness to secrecy and rough emotion patches! Keep reading and don't be shy if you think there's something I should change!


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): **Salve readers! I know shame on me for not having updating this in a really long time but the good news is that I'm finally doing it right? I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as or more than the other ones if you didn't like them or did. Anyway I hope you like this and I might be able to update again fairly soon. ~Rena-chan

Unknown ch. 4

"Alright, you can stay with us for a while." Erza said turning back to the girl.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea but if you insist..." She said but Natsu stepped in before she could say anything more.

"We do insist!" He said stepping forward with a smile. An honest smile that the others hadn't seen all day.

"Alright then, I'll stay for a little bit." She gave him a small smile back.

"You should probably eat something before you starve my dear." Makarov said Happy nodded in agreement.

"When I carried you here you were so light I felt like nothing was there." He said perching on Natsu's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say so sooner Gramps?" Natsu said grabbing the girl's hand and heading for the door saying, "I'm sure you probably know all about Mirejane already but you should meet her anyway in person." He said slamming the door behind them. Erza looked down at the master.

"Why did you let her stay?" She asked boldly, the question was on almost everyone's mind but no one had decided to say anything.

"Well she is gorgeous and I want to keep an eye on her. By the looks of it, Natsu is already attached to her and will probably want to stay close to her. However Natsu, as we know, is well not always so smart so I want the rest of you to be there too. Learn as much as you can about her and remember she has power I don't think we know of yet." He said opening the door he and the other mages walked out to find almost everyone in the guild crowded around the new girl.

"So are you going to join the guild?" Wakaba asked looking her over very well.

"I don't know right now I am just here for a while." She replied, there were pleads to join and others were simply awestruck at her beauty.

"You are a wizard right?" Laxus asked squinting his eyes at her.

"Yes I am." She said with a gaze that looked right through you.

"What type of magic do you use?" Levy asked in excitement.

"All different kinds. It's a little hard to explain actually." She gave a little laugh the guys thought was so cute.

"Are you going to go on missions with us?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know maybe." She said.

"Wow she is really popular just like that." Lucy said looking at everyone who formed a wall around her.

"Yeah no kidding, I can tell she isn't very comfortable though." Erza said looking closely at the girl.

"It seems that she has spent most of her life isolated from others that's my guess." Makarov said.

"Even Juvia is over there and Loke?!" Lucy said looking at her celestial wizard. "Oh Lucy, hi." He said walking over to the others.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well I was getting bored so I came down to chat with a few people when Natsu came running out with that girl by his side. She is really cute, scary and amazing all in one. So then everyone gathered around the girl asking questions and gawking at her, that's still where we are now. You should hear some of the questions. I think everyone wants her to join the guild already and we don't even know the girl's name!" He said laughing then he realized what he just said and ran back to the others.

"I guessed that when Natsu ran out with a girl like that there would be some questions but I didn't think it would be like that." Makarov said as more questions were being asked by the second.

"I think you should do something, I mean she is really new and she is getting mauled by our guild already." Erza said to the master who nodded and got up on a table.

"Everyone please listen up!" He yelled over the noise. Everyone turned to the master. "It seems well everyone has at least seen the new lovely girl who has been stationed here for the time being." He said grabbing onto the girl's hand and pulling her to his side. "Please be gentle with her and don't break her like all the tables and chairs." He said looking around at the mess that had been made. "Well then my dear what is your name?" Macarov asked. She dropped her gaze for a minute thinking of a name.

"My name is Rena." She said looking back up at everyone. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I hope I'm not intruding or a burden on you." She said with a smile. "Burden? Never!" Lisanna said walking over to her. The others agreed.

"If you like us by the end of your stay will you join the guild?" Laxus asked.

"We'll see what happens." She said giving him her signature small and shy smile.

As the noise died down and everyone was scared back to their regular jobs by Erza, Natsu was still sitting by Rena. "Do you want to join our team for the time being?" Erza heard him ask.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." She said to his delight. Erza walked over to Gray, Lucy and Happy who were sitting at the table further back shooting cold stares at Natsu. "What's up Erza?" Gray asked coldly.

"I should ask that about you guys." She said sitting down next to Lucy.

"Oh come on Erza! Look at those two! She is taking all of Natsu's time!" Happy whined and the others nodded.

"Well he just asked her if she wanted to join our team." She sighed looking back at the two.

"Seriously?! Why did he do that?" Gray said in an even colder tone.

"I don't know I guess he really likes her, if she leaves I don't know what will happen to him." Erza said her voice growing quieter. Lucy thought of something horrible. "What is she leaves and Natsu follows her?!" She said her eyes tearing up at the thought of Natsu leaving.

"That would be horrible!" Happy said.

"We should break them up slowly so Natsu would still remain here without her if she leaves. We can use a mission to do that. Slowly tearing them apart." Erza said the other three nodded and headed up to the request board to look for a job. Natsu was still talking happily with Rena and didn't even notice the hostile looks he got from Gray as he walked by.

"So have you ever been in a guild before?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I was, a long time ago it was a lot of fun. We were a very rowdy bunch that always got into trouble with the magic council. However we were closer than anyone could ever imagine. It was painful when our master died. She was noble and kept us all together." Rena said sadly.

"That sounds a little like our guild." Natsu said with a laugh.

"It is very close to this guild, if both guilds were here at the same time I am sure the magic council would go on a rage quit." She laughed a little.

"I bet, it sounds like a fun place. I hope you will stay with us here in Fairy Tail." Natsu said with a smile.

"Yes it's a very nice guild I do admit that and everyone looks out for each other." Rena replied.

"It's true, everyone is very close here and we are always looking out for our members." Natsu nodded.

"Hey Gray what about this job?" Lucy said pulling him from listening to Natsu and Rena's conversation to look at the request. It was a job of taking down a dark small dark guild.

"Yeah that looks good." He said walking over to Natsu and Rena.

"Hey we picked out a job." He said trying to keep his rage against Rena to himself.

"Oh already? What is it?" Natsu asked oblivious to Gray's emotions. Erza walked over handing him the paper. He read it over and handed it to Rena who glanced at it before handing it back.

"It looks like fun so we leave in about 20 minutes." She said getting up from her seat at the bar.

"You read it over that quickly?" Lucy asked a little surprised. Rena nodded.

"The request is going to take a few days, I guess I should go pack." Natsu said also getting up.

"Come on Happy, lets make a quick trip back home." He said.

"Aye!" Happy said and landed on his friends shoulder. Rena nodded.

"Should we meet at the train station then?" She asked.

"Sure, see you guys there." Natsu said as he and Happy left.

"Well I should go home and pack as well." Lucy said heading out after Natsu.

"I should also go and pack." Erza thought aloud.

"Since you always bring millions of things." Gray said quietly. Erza headed out the door and Rena turned and started walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked when he noticed.

"Master Makarov's office is up here am I right." Gray nodded as she vanished into the darkness of the rooms up stairs. He still didn't trust this girl fully so Gray followed her up the stairs quietly.

**(A/N):** Alright so there you have it, the fourth chapter to this kind of terrible story as for now. I promise you this thing will get more interesting as I go further into it. Also things will get more compicated as I add the pairings. I hope youstay interested in it and if not then I encourage you to check out my other fanfics because they're all pretty different. Vale for now! ~Rena-chan


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Hey everyone I know I haven't updated this fic in a while and I do apologize for that first and foremost but on the bright side here's chapter 5! In thhis chapter not much happpens over all but you get to learn a little more about Rena. I hope to ubdate again soon, thank you for reading! ~Rena-chan

Chapter 5

_What would she want with the master? He thought as she announced her arrival and walked inside the doors. He pressed his ear to the door trying to hear the conversation. _

"It has been a long time, master." Rena said.

"Yes it has, why didn't you tell them your real name?" Makarov asked in a stern tone.

"You should know the answer to that Makarov." She replied in equal tone.

_So Rena isn't her real name then?_ Gray thought with confusion.

"Laxus and Mirejane, Mystogan and Guildarts all know who you actually are. Don't they?" He asked.

"Not completely though they know something is up I believe." She admitted.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Makarov asked.

"Yes I will, it's just a matter of time. I didn't think he would recognize my magic energy from so long ago but I guess you can never underestimate Natsu." She said.

_Natsu? So she knows him from a long time ago then?_ Gray wondered.

"He asked you to join the team he is on correct? What are you going to do about his friends? They won't keep silent forever, it already looks like you guys have together for years even though he met you today." Makarov said.

"Yes I know it looks that way, I will tell Natsu everything and then he will decide what to tell his friends. I don't want to step in for him." She said.

"So tell me this, what happened to you after you left and why did you leave the first time?" Makarov asked.

"I was forced to leave my family and live in isolation by a man that is our "ruler". Many things happened because of him, however I am glad you found Natsu when you did. If he had stayed without Igneel and everyone for another day he would have found him for sure. Everything went as planned. It's only a matter of time before he will come searching for Natsu and myself as well I assume. Keep him close and don't let him go no matter what." She replied standing up and heading for the door.

"Wait Rensi, will you come back to us?" Makarov asked her.

_Rensi? I have heard that name before I think. Gray thought before he heard her really close to the door and decided that was a good time to leave_.

Gray was still pondering what he had heard when he saw Rena...wait, no, Rensi walk down the stairs again and head back to the bar. "I guess I should head to the train station soon." She said looking at the clock.

"Oh you're back." Gray said pretending to just now notice.

"Yeah, did you never leave?" She asked. Knowing what he had heard.

"No I was looking for my clothes." He lied, a smile came over her lips.

"Well then now that you have found them, you want to head to the train station to meet the others?" She asked, Gray shrugged.

"Why not. The train will be leaving soon anyway." He said as they walked out the doors together.

"So you heard me talking with the master didn't you." Rensi stated as they got a little further from the guild. Gray almost froze.

_How the hell did she know?_ He thought. "Y-yeah I did." He confessed. She didn't say anything more just nodded her head.

"Grab my arm." She said changing the topic suddenly.

"What? Why?" Gray asked confused.

"Just do it I am tired of walking." Rensi said. Gray was still skeptical but did what he was told and grabbed onto her. As soon as he did so they skyrocketed into the sky.

"Whoa!" Gray said getting over the shock of flying.

"It is much easier this way." Rensi told him as the moved across the sky.

"Yeah, this is really cool." Gray said looking down.

"Yes, and we are here." She said dropping down to the ground before gently landing. Gray let go of her arm as they went into the train station separately.

"Rena!" Natsu said running up to her.

"What took you so long?" He asked with a smile.

"I was talking with Mire and lost track of time, sorry about that." She said with a smile.

"It's fine, where is Gray?" Natsu asked looking around.

"Over here." Gray said walking up to them.

"Okay so we are all here, Lucy, Erza and Happy are buying tickets." He said grabbing Rensi's hand and pulling her along. Gray walked behind them not excited. The trio walked up to the others and were handed tickets.

"You really didn't have to pay for mine." Rensi said as she was handed a ticket by Lucy.

"No please you are part of our team and we wanted to." She smiled.

"Thank you Lucy." She said looking at the train.

"How long do we have to be on that thing?" Natsu asked in dread.

"It's about an hour and a half." Erza said cracking her knuckles. Natsu looked at her and hid behind Rensi.

"Don't hit me." He said in plea.

"Motion sickness huh? Just stick with me and you'll be fine alright?" Rensi said turning to him with a smile.

"You sure? Knocking that guy out is probably the easiest way." Erza said crossing her arms.

"I'm sure, now lets go before the train leaves without us." Rensi said grabbing Natsu's hand, dragging him with her to the train. The others were worried but decided to trust her for the time being and followed them onto the train. Natsu was on the side with the window and was leaning against Rensi, Happy was on the other side of Rensi while Erza, Lucy and Gray sat across from them. The train lurched forward, everyone waited to see what was going to happen, Rensi was talking to Natsu about something but no one was paying attention except for Natsu. He was happily chatting away with Rensi leaning against her still before he got tired and drifted off to sleep after an hour or so. "Okay how did you do it?" Lucy asked after she was sure the dragon slayer was asleep.

"How did I divert his motion sickness with waves of magical energy that I can release into him causing the motion sickness to not react to him you mean or how did I "cure" his motion sickness?" Rensi shot back at Lucy.

"Well I got my answer, that's amazing that you can do that, I have heard only a few wizards have ever been able to do that and they are all really powerful." Lucy said absently. Rensi tensed a little but not enough for anyone to notice, except Natsu but he was still sleeping, but relaxed just as quickly.

"So have you ever taken down a guild before?" Gray asked changing the subject.

"Well yes a few times but I usually went alone." Rensi said shifting Natsu a little so he rested against her side instead of her arm.

"Alone? Isn't that dangerous?" Lucy asked.

"It wasn't that bad, I never got hurt so it was alright and I didn't mind going alone." She replied.

"You must be a pretty skilled wizard." Erza said as the train came to a stop. Rensi touched Natsu who woke up instantly.

"Wow we're there already? That was short." He said with a smile.

"It will be dark in a half an hour, I suggest we head into a hotel or something." Rensi commented looking up at the darkened sky.

"Very well, how about we go to that one?" Erza said pointing to a big hotel labeled Elements Combine.

"It looks cool." Natsu said.

"So then what are we waiting for?" Rensi said grabbing onto Natsu's hand and they sprinted to the hotel.

"Na-..and they're gone." Lucy said with a sigh.

"There is something different about that girl, I can't put my finger on it at the moment though. I feel like there is much more to her than she is letting us know about." Erza said looking after them.

(A/N): Okay and there you have the fifth chapter, finally we're actually getting somewhere right? Like stated previously I will try and update soon with a more exciting chapter! ~Rena-chan


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey readers, if you're not reading into any of my other fanics then you should know that I won't be updating for a while since finas is coming up and those I kind of need to pay a hell of a lot of attention to. So right now, by right now I mean this week, I am going on an update spree! In other words trying to get all my fics udated before I leave for a while. So here is the next chapter to Unknown, enjoy! ~Rena-chan

Unknown ch. 6

"I advise us all to keep a really good eye on her, we don't know when she will turn against us." Gray said starting to follow where the first two headed. Lucy nodded as she, Erza and Happy walked with the ice mage up to the front desk of the hotel.

"Where did they go?" Happy asked looking around to find Natsu and Rensi weren't around.

"Are you looking for a pink haired boy and a black haired beauty?" The man at the front desk asked them.

"Yes we are, have you seen them?" Lucy asked.

"Yes your rooms have already been taken care of and everything, here are the keys." The man said handing Erza a key and then Gray.

"You can decide who stays with who later." He said pointing to the stairs and ushering them on.

"Did Rena pay for this?" Lucy wondered looking around at the fancy hotel.

"She would have to because Natsu couldn't." Happy said. The rest of them nodded. When they got up to the 11th floor they looked around trying to find Natsu and Rena.

"Oh you guys made it." Rena said swinging down from the ceiling with Natsu at her side. The others jumped back in surprise.

"Where did you come from?" Lucy asked when she jumped back and hit the wall. "The ceiling." Natsu replied casually.

"So sleeping arrangements?" Erza said changing the subject after getting over her shock.

"Right, so we can split up guys and girls." Happy said.

"Yeah or we can do pairs, whatever works if fine with me." Rensi said tossing Erza another key to a different room.

"Did you pay for all of this?" Gray asked opening one of the rooms to a huge space with a mini fridge, twin beds, a nice bathroom and many other things.

"Yes, it was my turn to treat you guys since you have already done so much for me." Rensi said easily.

"This must have cost a lot." Erza said looking into the room.

"Not at all. Please don't worry about it." Rensi replied.

"Natsu and I will take this room, Lucy and Rena why don't you girls take the room next to ours and Erza can take the one across the hall." Gray said after a minute.

"Alright sounds good." Lucy said linking arms with Rena and heading into the room next to Natsu and Gray's.

"Very well, I bid you all goodnight." Erza said opening her door and walked in. Natsu headed into his room as well with Gray following.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" Lucy asked after putting her bag down.

"No you go ahead, I'll take one after." Rensi said heading out to the balcony. Lucy nodded and headed to the bathroom. _I wonder how I can get Natsu alone so I can tell him everything, I can't wait forever. _She thought walking into the night sky.

"Natsu you want to take a shower first?" Gray asked the dragon slayer who was heading to the balcony.

"Nah, go for it ice head." Natsu absentmindedly replied as he opened the door.

"Alright, where are you headed?" Gray said noticing he was going outside.

"Use your head idiot, I'm going outside on the balcony." Natsu explained walking out. Gray didn't say anything, just watched him for a little bit before entering the bathroom to take a shower not expecting anything to happen.

"Hey Natsu you're out here too aren't you?" Natsu heard Rena say from next door.

"Yeah I am. Did you need something?" He asked.

"Well I need to talk to you alone somewhere. I need to explain a lot of things to you." She told him then he heard wind and she flew over to his side.

"You can fly?!" He asked keeping his voice down a little. She just nodded and reached out her hand to him.

"Come with me for a little bit." She said. Natsu nodded and took her hand, she pulled him close to her and into the air before leaving the hotel and heading down to a beach.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Natsu asked when they landed and walked a little ways down the beach.

"Natsu do you remember a time long ago before you were taken care of by Igneel?" Rena asked taking hold of Natsu's hand and looking him in the eyes. He shook his head slowly. "You know the waves of magical energy that drew you to me and the ones that overpower your motion sickness right? You felt as though you have been surrounded by them before and you longed for them didn't you?" She asked, Natsu nodded not seeing where this was going at all. "You have been surrounded by the same magical energy before, when you were really young and when we all lived together. Natsu my name isn't Rena, it's Rensi and I am from your past." Rensi said still looking into Natsu's eyes but dropping his hand. She knew it was possible he would hate her for many reasons and was prepared for that at all costs.

"I don't understand, what do you mean I'm from your past?" He asked in a puzzled tone, in all his memories he couldn't remember ever seeing the girl there.

"I will tell you in time I promise. There is one other thing, I am leaving it up to you to decide weather you tell your friends the truth or not." She said seriously.

"Alright, I will tell them I think after the mission sometime." Natsu said with a smile.

"Natsu! Rena!" They heard Lucy and Gray call them Happy was flying around looking for them.

"I bet they were worried." Rensi said taking the other's hand and walking back towards the voices.

"There you guys are! We were so worried about you! I thought you were like taken or something!" Lucy said running up and hugging Rensi.

"Haha no that didn't happen, we are just fine." She said giving Lucy a warm smile.

"So where did you guys go?" Gray asked, noticing they were holding hands before Lucy hugged Rensi, and became irritated.

"We just walked along the shore and back." Natsu said glancing at Rensi quickly who nodded.

"Well lets head back." Rensi said noticing the change in Gray's aura. The others nodded and they headed back to the hotel.

When they got back into their room Gray locked the door to the room and the door to the balcony as Natsu took a shower. Then he grabbed his phone and texted Lucy. "I locked the doors in our room, we should keep Natsu and Rena separated for now. They seemed to get even closer to each other while on the beach." He said and sent it to her. There was a reply soon enough from Lucy saying:

"Yes I did the same thing over here and I agree with you, do you think they are dating now? It seems like it." She said which made Gray freeze on the spot. _Were_ they dating already?

(A/N): And there ya go, yes it's kind of short sorry, leaving off with Gray freezing at the thought of Natsu and Rena dating how entertaining. I should have th enext update like I said after finals are over with and I assure you things will get a bit more heated between Gray and Natsu because seriously that's what you're here for rigt? Anyway hope you liked it! See you after finals! ~Rena-chan


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So how long has it been since I've posted anything to this story? Like a year? Maybe two? Really hoping it hasn't been three or more but if it has I'm sooooooo sorry for those of you that were following this. I honestly have 20 pages of this written out years ago but then I hated most of it so much I had to change practically everything. Anyway less chat more write, trust me I hope to get the next chapters posted as soon as physically possible.

Ch. 7 (I'm not creative with naming these chapters so sorry that they're boring numbers unlike in my other fics)

Natsu came out of the shower and saw Gray standing there like he was frozen in his own ice. "Hey Gray, are you okay?" Natsu asked walking over to the ice mage. "Gray?" He asked again when there was no response then he noticed Gray had tears in his eyes and became worried about him. "Gray what's wrong?" He asked reaching out to touch the ice mage. Gray noticed this and flew into Natsu pinning him on the bed tears falling down his face. "Gray what's going on with you?" Natsu said as Gray collapsed on his chest crying.

"I won't let you, I can't watch you two anymore!" He said his voice cracking on him.

"Gray I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu replied pushing himself into a sitting position with the ice mage still on top of him.

"I can't watch you and that girl anymore, Natsu I love you!" He said not looking at the fire mage who was stunned.

"Wait I think there is a misunderstanding here, I'm not dating her if that's what you think." Natsu said.

"I don't care, you are always around her! You completely lost it just before we found her and you have been spending all your time with her so I haven't had any time with you at all. Don't you get it you idiot! I want to be with you!" Gray almost yelled. Natsu then pulled Gray to his side and held his face to his own before he crashed his lips into those of the ice mage. Gray didn't pull away he longed for this moment, where him and Natsu would be inseparable.

"Gray I want to be with you too." Natsu said releasing the ice mage at last. Gray just looked up at him, tears still in his eyes a shocked expression on his face. Completely dumbfounded. _I wish I had a camera right now, I would totally take a picture of his face. _Natsu thought before laughing at his friend still stunned.

"How can you say that after being with _her_ for the entire day?!" Gray said feeling a rush of rage come over him.

"Her? Oh you're talking about Rena right yeah well I'm sorry for being with her I guess? I don't know." Natsu said clearly confused.

"Do you even know who she is? No one has any idea about her do they?" Gray was almost yelling again. Natsu just shook his head deciding not to tell Gray yet. Meanwhile Rensi and Lucy were chatting about magic in their room ignoring the yelling coming from the other side of the wall beside them. "So you use different types of magic instead if one kind?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Yeah something like that, it helps when facing different types of enemies all at once. I can use different types of magic at the same time like take water and card magic for example, I can use both of them at the same time." Rensi told her.

"Wow, that's amazing! Where did you learn all of it?" Lucy asked excited she was getting to know more about the girl.

"I traveled a lot and learned from different people." Rensi lied, pushing away the urge to laugh at the irony. _I lie saying I traveled a lot when really I have been trapped in a cage and isolated from everyone. Ironic. _She thought to herself.

"You're so lucky I love traveling! I wish I had the ability to learn more than one type of magic, that would be thrilling!" She said with a wide smile almost like Natsu's.

_Lucky? No I'm not, not lucky at all and god forbid you ever find out what luck I really have. _She thought turning away from the over excited blonde. "You are a celestial wizard, the one who possesses most of the zodiac key's am I right?" She asked changing the subject though she didn't want to talk anymore she felt if she didn't the blonde would do something stupid getting her to say things she didn't want to talk about.

"Yeah, it takes work but I have all but two of them now." She said holding them in front of her.

"Impressive. It takes a lot of magic to be able to bring all of them from the spirit world as well like you did for Loke." Rensi said moving onto one of the beds.

"You know about that too?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy I know everything. By the way, your mother was an amazing person." Rensi said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Thanks." Lucy said moving onto her own bed and soon falling asleep as well.

After she could hear Lucy's deep breaths confirming she was asleep Rensi got up once again.

"It seems someone is coming." She said quietly floating through the wall using dark magic. She walked down the hall to the elevator as the door opened she stepped inside pushing the button letting her down to the main floor. Natsu could feel her magic drifting from the hotel as she walked out the doors.

"Natsu?" Gray asked bringing him back to the room. Natsu looked down at the boy who was laying in his arms now.

"What is it ice block?" Natsu asked the ice mage.

"You seem distant all of the sudden flame brain." The older boy shot back.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Natsu said looking up to the ceiling. "We should get some sleep after all we have to take down whatever that guild is tomorrow." Natsu said lazily closing his eyes not bothering to move Gray from where he was.

"Right." The ice mage said slightly hurt by the fire mages change but drifting to sleep comfortably against him still.

_I wonder if I can get out of here to go after her. Why is she leaving in the first place? Lucy and the others are asleep and hardly anyone should be coming into the hotel now. _Natsu thought listening to Gray's steady breathing. _I guess I should wait until she comes back, then I will ask her about it. _He thought drifting into an uneasy sleep.

_Walking along the beach with Natsu was fun, now if only I could meet up with the rest of the family. _Rensi thought as she walked down a street, scenes aware of everything going on around her every step of the way. _You can't be too careful after all, not with the chairman out there somewhere._ She saw a slight movement from a lamp post nearby as though someone was following her. _I bet that is who is looking for me. And it's someone who I am looking for in turn._ She thought with a light smile on her lips making her way over to the lamp. "You no longer have to hide, I know you are there." Rensi said sitting on a bench close to the lamp. A young boy walked out from behind it, his hair was a light brown and his eyes were slightly lighter green than the grass. He wore a hoodie that was black and blue jeans with sneakers. He kept his eyes on her as though he thought she would attack him at any given moment. "I won't hurt you, your name is Taiyo right? The younger brother of Zeref." She asked mentioning her brother's name. Taiyo nodded at the mention of his older brother. He had seen this girl in pictures with his older brother yet she never came up in conversation and the topic was usually avoided. In fact the topic of his older brother's childhood was always completely avoided by him and no one else really knew.

"Who are you." Taiyo asked stepping towards her slightly more now.

"I am someone very important in your older brother's life, what are you doing out so late without anyone to accompany you?" Rensi asked in return. Taiyo looked down at the ground for a moment or two.

"Looking for someone who can make my brother happy." He said finally with tears in his eyes.

"I see, you should head back to your brother now though. He will become worried if you don't, I will come see both of you soon alright?" Rensi said patting the boy on his head before turning him in the direction in which he came.

"Do you promise?" Taiyo asked looking up at her again. Rensi nodded a small smile gracing her face and the young boy's as well before he skipped off again.

_I should head back now that I have taken care of him._ Rensi thought keeping her senses aware again as she rose into the air and flew back into the hotel and walking through the wall back to her bed again.

_Rensi is back, I wonder what she went to do._ Natsu thought when he felt her presence return again. Gray woke slightly when he felt Natsu wake and become still. He debated on looking up at the onyx eyed boy that he was still, half laying on.

"Natsu?" He asked finally turning his eyes to the boy whose head was slightly above his own.

"What is it Gray?" Natsu asked not bothering calling him one of his signature nicknames. Natsu's reply was distant, as though he was thinking on something else entirely. This caused Gray to sit up and tower over the boy under him now, he wanted to know what was on the other's mind seeing as he was so distracted.

"What do you keep thinking about?" Gray asked pleading for an answer.

"Is that why you woke up?" Natsu asked dodging the question. Gray nodded slightly before Natsu's arm pulled him back down on top of him. "Don't worry so much, just sleep alright." Natsu said lightly combing through the raven's hair.

"Can't you tell me?" Gray asked silently wondering if Natsu wasn't happy as he made out to be earlier. Natsu stared down at the other in his arms.

"I will tell you in time." He said not at all sounding like himself, he smiled down at Gray before intertwining his hand in the ice mage's. "Now sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." He said closing his own eyes as he felt the other relax.

A/N: Once I can see the word count of this I may add more to this chapter because why not and it could probably use it. Thanks again for being patient and though I still need to fix and change a lot of stuff I promise it won't be as shitty as it started. Yes I rushed the relationship incredibly fast, that's never gonna happen again. ~Rena-chan.


End file.
